Notes
by Zaywrites
Summary: These notes are to inform everyone about the on going, on hold, deleted and future stories. Thank you, for dropping by this note.
1. Requests

**Hi dear readers! This is just a very important notice.**

 **I will be extremely busy with school work from now on. I might be able to update after two weeks. I'm sorry about that. Please keep on supporting my stories. I can't guarantee that I will be able to update immediately.**

 **I am open to requests. I can make stories based on the ideas that you will give me.**

 **I will post** _ **Transfer student's**_ **chapters after a week. It might take lots of weeks before I update my other stories specifically** _ **Maid for you.**_

 _ **How to fall in love**_ **will end soon while I am planning to rewrite** _ **Hearts never forget**_ **.**

 **You can post your requests by posting your reviews or by sending me a message.**

 **Thank you so much for spending time reading this. Arigatou Gozaimasu. God bless you.**

 **~Saaya-san**


	2. Ongoing Stories

**Hi readers. I am posting a new note. This is _imzayseventeen_ but I already changed my pen name to _Zaywrites_. Anyway, I want you to kindly read the following. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

I want to know which story do you want me to update first. Due to the hectic schedule I have, it will take weeks before I update. Please post your choice by reviewing.

Ex: _Zaywrites (FORMAT)_

 _I want you to update Maid for you because I am interested on what will happen on the next chapters._

 **So that is the format.**

 **If you want to suggest or request a story you can also post it by reviewing.**

Ex: _Zaywrites_

 _I want to request a one shot about... blah...blah..blah...XD_

 **These are my ongoing stories:**

How to fall in love

Maid for you

Behind the scenes (latest story I published)

Transfer student (the story that I am prioritizing at this moment)

 **Stories that I am planning to write:**

 **Hearts never forget**

 **By: Zaywrites**

I am planning to revise it.

 **Dear Fine**

 **By: Zaywrites**

 **Summary:** He never thought that he will meet such an amazing girl like Fine. He began to change slowly. His life which was filled with sorrow was transformed into a life filled with bliss. He was an idiot for letting her go. But he finally found his future, a future taht he never imagined. A future with a girl who never appeared in his dreams.

 **So that's it. I am looking forward to your replies.**

 **~ _Zay_**


	3. New Stories' summaries

Yo minna! Please read the following:

What story do you like me to **update** first?

-Transfer student

-Maid for you

-How to fall in love

-Hearts never forget

Recent stories that I **completed:**

-I'm still here

-Behind the scenes

Stories that I am planning to **write** :

 **Love Letter**

Summary: Writing a love letter is easy. But giving it to the person you love is not.

 **Wonder planet**

Summary: Rein, a simple high school girl, finds herself lost in a world filled with magic. She meets Eclipse, a bounty hunter who turns her into the palace in exchange for money. However, neither of them knows that Rein resembles the missing princess.

 **Perfect pair**

Summary: Fine goes to a prestigious academy where prodigies study. She accidentally joins a concour as an accompanist of Shade, a talented violinist. Being an amateur in playing an upright piano, she asks Bright, a genius in music. Will she learn to play the piano before the contest starts? Or will it be the other way around?

 **Dear diary**

Summary: A typical story about an average girl falling in love with a guy admired by many. But…what if the tables turn and everything goes the other way around?

 **How to be a princess**

Summary: Camelot just can't take it anymore. The twin princesses are just too much to handle. She is afraid that they will remain as the most unprincess-like princesses in the entire wonder planet. Because of that, Camelot sends them to kingdoms…merely as maids.

I'm waiting for your reviews! Thanks!

-Zay


	4. ON HOLD Stories

ON HOLD Stories

Yo, Minna! I am planning to put some of my stories on HIATUS.

 _ **Stories ON HOLD:**_

Maid for you

Transfer Student

Love Letter

Perfect Pair

 _ **Stories to REWRITE:**_

Hearts never forget

 _ **Story I am planning to FINISH:**_

How to fall in love

Is it all right if I'll focus on HTFIL for now? I would to hear your comments

Ja ne!

 _ **Saaya**_


	5. Story deletion

Yo minna!

I will delete my ON HOLD stories and REWRITE them. Don't worry; I promise to REWRITE them and post the story as soon as possible. Anyways, I will be able to update every SATURDAY.

Additionally, I want to complete the stories one by one so that I will not mix some ideas. You can share me your ideas :)

That's all. Arigatou!

Yudan sezou ni ikou.

-Saaya


	6. REWRITE

**Stories under revision**

Yo! Azayria here! How are you guys? Enjoying your vacation? Well, me, uhm…I'm okay. I guess?

First things first…

I want to quit writing.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, just joking.

What I want to tell you is, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING REGULARLY!

Jirou Akutagawa's sleeping disorder rubbed on me…so, meh.

…yeah, I know. Sorry for cracking such a humorless pun.

I admit that I'm such a lousy author. Forgive me for that.

However, **REVIEWS** get me pumped up. The MORE reviews, the MORE chapters. But, I'm not forcing you to do so.

Moving on, my stories are either under revision or I have prepared a replacement for them. Don't worry, I've already written the chapters. The problem is I'm too lazy to type…like right now _. Sigh_. Can someone talk some sense to me?

Please look forward to the following stories!

 **2 years and counting**

Summary:

 _A lesson without pain is meaningless._ He belongs to a family who trained him to _hunt and go for the kill_. However, he learns that bounty hunting is something not meant for killing. He leaves his previous life to explore the vast world, wherein he learns to protect, prioritize…and love. Multi-chapter story.

 **Perfect pair**

Summary:

Fine transferred to Hanamiya Gakuen, an academy where students are trained to achieve new heights in music. However, her fingers just can't play a single note and music is driving her insane. She's oblivious that something out of hand happens to her in that school. Multi-chapter story. Revised.

 **Failure due to Absences**

Summary:

As it was mentioned in Hiruzen Dai Gaku's school code: A student who has incurred more than 20 percent absences of the total class hours required in a given semester will be considered FAILED. Shade needs to complete his attendance or else, failure is inevitable. Rein, on one hand, needs to get high grades or the same thing happens to her. How will they help each other to find their way out of this mess? One shot.

 **Insecurities**

Summary:

Rein's engagement had been the topic of rumors around kingdoms. And somewhere in Moon kingdom, a prince is really pissed off about the news. One shot.

And many, many more…can't come up with a satisfying summary for them.

Anyway, you can always tell me what story you want me to write first. And...you can PM to remind me to update...since, I always forget my responsibility of updating and it takes me like forever to post it.

Oh, and I'm open to REQUESTS. But, only two will be made as One shots. First come first serve basis.

And…dun dadada DUN…

Special thanks to Guests, Sguest1, and Chiyo Miyuki for reviewing. You guys are lovely.

Of course, I'll not overlook the story followers and favorites. You guys make me smile like an idiot.

That's all!

Yudan sezou ni ikou~

Saaya


	7. Story Update

Yo, minna-san.

I will rewrite Getting rid of my fiancée and How to fall in love. After 2 months of hiatus, I forgot the original plot so I'm sorry.

Updates:

Braided Cords – April 4 (2 Chapters)

Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma - April 12 (1 Chapter)

Start Again – April 17 (2 Chapters)

Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma – April 18 (2 Chapters)

Stars in the Rain (New Story) – April 20

Start Again – April 22 (2 Chapters)

Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma – April 25 (2 Chapters)

Getting rid of my fiancée – April 27 (all rewritten chapters)

How to fall in love – April 30 (all rewritten chapters)

After April, I'm on hiatus in May because of work.

Feedbacks:

Braided Cords Chapter 1

Miyuki Chiyo – I totally agree with you. Thank you for the first review. I might do some re-watching too.

KingMaverick – I like Natsume Yuujinchou too! The ending theme actually was sung by Aimer. It is braided cords because it's a series of short stories. I've realized I've written so much new stories so I want to write something like this.

Besides, I'm just so interested with Japanese history.

Thank you to all readers out there! Let's continue supporting the FBNFH's fanfiction community.

God bless us all.

Yudan sezou ni ikou

-Saaya


End file.
